The present invention relates to a moveable catenary system for carrying containers using an electric container freight train.
Containers are used for carrying freight. The containers are easy to pack up and carry luggage and can protect freight put in the containers. The containers are divided into overland containers and marine containers.
The overland containers are mainly carried using trailers or freight trains.
In the case that the containers are carried using the freight train, the containers are carried while the freight train travels back and forth between two or more railroad container distribution stations, where rail tracks are located. The containers loaded at a container yard of the railroad container distribution station are carried to a destination using overland transportation means or marine transportation means.
FIG. 1 is a schematic plan view showing a part of a container carrying system using an electric container freight train according to a prior art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the container carrying system using the electric container freight train according to the prior art is as follows.
A freight platform keeps a certain distance from a main rail track T1 on which the electric container freight train travels.
A container yard A for loading containers thereon is disposed beside the freight platform. The main rail track includes two parallel rails on which the electric container freight train can travel.
A freight loading rail track T2 is disposed between the freight platform A and the main rail track T1. Both end portions of the freight loading rail track T2 are respectively connected with the main rail track T1.
Based on the main rail track T1, an auxiliary rail track T3 is opposed to the freight loading rail track T2. Both end portions of the auxiliary rail track T3 are respectively connected with the main rail track T1.
One end portion of the auxiliary rail track T3 and one end portion of the freight loading rail track T2 meet together at a portion of the main rail track T1, and the portion where they meet together is called a first meeting position.
A portion where the other end portion of the freight loading rail track T2 meets with the main rail track T1 is called a second meeting position, and a portion where the other end portion of the auxiliary rail track T3 meets with the main rail track T1 is called a third meeting position.
A distance between the first meeting position and the second meeting position is longer than a distance between the first meeting position and the third meeting position.
A train standby rail track T4 is disposed beside the freight loading rail track T2. One end portion of the train standby rail track T4 is connected with the main rail track T1. A diesel locomotive stands by on the train standby rail track T4.
Catenary masts are mounted on both sides of the main rail track T1 at predetermined intervals along the main rail track T1.
As shown in FIG. 2, Steel-frame structures 20 are respectively connected to upper ends of a pair of the centenary masts 10, which are opposed to each other.
Suspension wires 30 are respectively mounted on the steel-frame structures 20, and trolley lines 40 are respectively connected to the suspension wires 30.
The trolley line 40 includes a main trolley line 41 located according to the main rail track T1 and an auxiliary trolley line 40 located according to the auxiliary rail track T3.
Now, the operation of the container carrying system using the electric container freight train according to the prior art will be described as follows.
The electric container freight train stops in front of the first meeting position while traveling along the main rail track T1.
The electric container freight train includes electric locomotives, which generates a driving force by receiving electric energy, and a plurality of freight cars connected to the electric locomotive. The freight cars are provided to load containers thereon.
When the electric container freight train stops, the freight cars are separated from the electric locomotive.
The electric locomotive travels again, and then, stops inside the auxiliary rail track T3.
The diesel locomotive, which stops on the train standby rail track T4, reverses along the train standby rail track T4, the main rail track T1 and the freight loading rail track T2, and then, is located at the head of the freight cars.
After the freight cars and the diesel locomotive are connected together, the diesel locomotive moves forward, and then, stops inside the freight loading rail track T2. The diesel locomotive generates a driving force by receiving diesel fuel.
In the state where the diesel locomotive and the freight cars stop inside the freight loading rail track T2, the containers put on the freight cars are lifted up by a rain transfer crane or a reach stacker and moved onto the container yard.
After the containers put on the freight cars are all loaded on the container yard, the diesel locomotive moves forward to the main rail track T1.
After the diesel locomotive and the freight cars stop between the second meeting position and the third meeting position, the diesel locomotive is separated from the freight cars, and then, the diesel locomotive moves forward to the train standby rail track T4 and stops at the train standby rail track T4.
The electric locomotive, which stops at the auxiliary rail track T3, moves forward to the main rail track T1.
After the electric locomotive moves to the main rail track T1, and is connected with the freight cars. After that, the electric locomotive moves forward or backward.
As described above, the container loading and unloading system for carrying containers using the freight train according to the prior art requires lots of time to move the freight cars alongside the freight platform and unload the containers put on the freight cars because the electric locomotive must be separated from the freight cars at the first meeting position and move to the auxiliary rail track T3 and the diesel locomotive must be connected with the freight cars and move to the freight loading rail track T2 so that the rail transfer crane or the reach stacker can unload the containers from the freight cars.
Moreover, the container loading and unloading system according to the prior art has another problem in that the container loading and unloading system is complex in rail track arrangement and requires may system installation costs because it requires a wide site because it needs the train standby rail track T4 where the diesel locomotive stands by, the auxiliary rail track T3 where the electric locomotive stands by, and the freight loading rail track T2 for loading and unloading the containers.
Furthermore, the container loading and unloading system according to the prior art has a further problem in that it causes environmental pollution and generates noise because the diesel locomotive generates exhaust gas.
Additionally, because the trolley line for supplying electric energy to the electric locomotive is located on above the containers, the rail transfer crane or the reach stacker cannot lift up the containers from the freight cars in the state where the freight cars are connected to the electric locomotive.